Dirty Deeds!
by Eziibella
Summary: We all know that Blair is a trickster. And in this ficlet she'll be pranking Maka to hopefully boost her in her relationship with Soul! But to what price? Sorry summary sucks. orz. Rating WILL Change!


This one will be quite intresting. Believe me. Its alittle old, but all the later chapters will be recent.

Oh how I love our mischevious cat.

Welcome, Chapter One.

* * *

"Maaaaaaaaka-chan!"

Hearing my name in a overly-used way, I tipped my head back from my desk and the work that rested upon it. My neck bending confortably over the back of my wooden chair.

I saw Blair crouching behind me, her lips pulling into that of a regular cat smile. Fingers tucked neatly into the wrinkles of a dark, large t-shirt that wasn't that large on her; head cocked to the side.

I groaned inwardly at the noisy cat, seeing her and her abnormally large chest always made me jealous in ways that is almost weird for me, no matter how old I was or how I am it always got to me.

Being 17 now I should have been over the fact years ago since I had been growning a authentic chest all that time; over the truth that I was flat as a board when I had first met her. To no real result, I still found a dark intention to kick her butt out of our apartment. Also the fact that she constantly molested Soul in her human form just Pissed. Me. To. No. End. Even the fact that he was now a man-- the age of 19 --and she had not changed a bit from her earlier days never seemed to quit _they're_ _fun_ but intice it.

"What is it Blair?"

Noting her breasts almost hidden in the folds of her body, which was stange since they stuck out about a foot and a half from her body.

"Blair's bored. Play with Blair?"

"Um...what would you consider amussing? With a girl at that."

I toke a snap at it only because I wanted to see what her idea would turn out to be, because if it was something that did not intrest me-- which it probably would be --I could easily turn it down.

"Well, um, oops" My eyebrow arched up, waiting for her to continue "Blair didn't think about it."

"That's stupid Blair, even for you." My tone clipped.

"Oopsie." a impish look crossing her face now, tongue sticking out playfully. A light knock of her fist to her forehead. I stared at her for a minute or two then turned back to my report. I could virtually hear the gears in her head turn-- a better word would be grind or creak to life --around in that noggin of hers. She wasnt the smartest of people when it came around to, well, _smarts._ But for plans and tricks she was fast on her feet with those. Being a slight trickster and all.

I barely heard Blair leave when the door seemed to click behind her. I sighed, I had faith in myself not to snap from her drilling a hole in my back, I would have proceided to pummel the cat into the nearest wall. Lucky for her, I tolerated.

But when I looked down my anger seemingly had the better of me at one point: I flipped my palm over to see my pencil in half, a clean split through the middle.

"Ugh."

My brow pulled together when I saw where the pencil had made a indent of its own in my skin, it turned a faded red by this point.

Looking down at my work I had been agitated and locked myself out of my writing, hence; my hand writing turned to squiggles and swirls upon my last paragraph.

I groaned again in my throat.

---- _Blair's secondary point of veiw._

"Maka-chan really needs to lighten up."

She thought sourly on the couch, her arms folded across my chest. The t-shirt Blair had racked from a old laundry basket in one of the men's houses she slept at one point was soft and easy to walk in, wrinkling limply against her body.

Her face turning into a pout while she wondered what she could possibly do for fun.

Molesting Soul-kun was out over the fact that he wasnt here, and probably wasnt going to be for a few more hours because of some extracrulicular class with one of the Death Sythce's, something about fighting without being a total sythce or something like that. Apparently he had told Maka-chan that this morning.

Maka-chan was also out, as Blair had looked over in the hallway not even 3 minutes ago to see no light pooling from under Maka's door. She probably went to sleep she had thought. And besides even if she was up, she was still too stingy and studying for that matter to even consider.

A click of the door across the room made her ears perk up.

"Sooooooooul-kun!" She flung myself at him at the first chance she got, squeezing him tightly in her grasp.

"Your home!"

"B-Blair?!"

He was taller now, much taller. But she still ranked over him. "For Shinigami's sake, not even a second in the door and your already groping me!"

Looking down at him with pleading puppy dog --Ha! Dogs.-- a whine elicted from her lips.

"Well, Blair missed you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too Blair..." He went limp in her snuggle, his face bored.

"Good. It's been so boring! Maka-chan's acting like something is chewing at her insides or something, like she's really pissed."

"I dont remember leaving her like that before I left. Did you do anything?" Soul suspected it could be from Blair because the lone reason why she tried to rape him all the time is to see Maka's face, meaning Blair liked it push her buttons. But seriously, who doesn't?

"No, not really. She went to bed a little while ago."

She looked over her shoulder to look at Maka's door, light still off.

"Hrmmm." He pondered. "Well, G'night, I had a tiring day so I'm hitting the sack." Struggling to wiggle out of Blair's boa-like embrace.

"Aw why?" she pouted once more. "Blair wants to play."

"_'Cause I'm tired_. Please Blair, really." Reluctantly, she let him go.

"Fine. Then Blair will go to bed too then." Instantly her form changed in a ball of smoke to her feline body. Her hat not slipped on over her ears this time but laying next to her paws.

Soul watched as the pervy cat stalked off to the couch, curling up in her normal little ball before drifting off. Once in his room, he let his clothes drop to the floor. Replacing them with sweats and no shirt. He groaned, thinking of what possible stick could be shoved up his meister's ass today. He'd find out about _now_.

* * *

Hrrrrmmmmmmm. So what did you think?

Favorites and Reviews are much love! 3 They spur sooner updates X3


End file.
